The Lipstick
by CarbonCatalyst
Summary: Hermione seeks out ginny in her seventh year to borrow some lipstick and sparks fly. HGGW femslash. If you don't like it, don't read it.


STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I neither own nor want to own any part of the copy write on Harry Potter and all HP related material; all props go to JK.

Slash Warning! This story contains Hermione-Ginny femslash as well as other pairings, if you don't like it, don't read it. If you read it, and don't like it, don't Flame me.

This will probably end up being couple of chapters long but I wouldn't hold my breath for much more than that.

The Lipstick

It was a cold December day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Hermione granger was just waking up, she would have normally woken up earlier than this but she was in an uncharacteristically lazy mood. She had no real plans for that cold Saturday. As she got out of her four-poster bed she walked over to her dresser and rummaged around for her warm weekend clothes. Without noticing it she put on a relatively flashy bra and pair of panties and a warm pair of sweat pants and a warm hooded sweatshirt, as she looked in her mirror and reached for her makeup case she noticed that her lipstick was missing.

"Now where could that have gotten to" Hermione mused to her self.

As she looked around for her lipstick she decided that one of the house elves must have nicked it so she decided to just let it go, she was tired of that color anyway and it was a Hogsmeade weekend in a week, she would just get a new tube then. For now she could just bum some off Ginny. When Hermione got to the sixth years dorm she saw that Ginny was sitting alone in her room working on her hair at the foot of her bed.

"Hey Ginny can I ask favor of you? One of the house elves nicked my lipstick and I was hoping to bum some off you."

A grin spread over Ginny's face, "no problem Hermione, I just got this new tube of dark crimson that I have been waiting to try and now's a good a time as any." With that Ginny stood up, walked over to her night stand and pulled a black lipstick tube out of the top drawer. "My mom gave me this and said it was for 'a special occasion', but she never told me what that meant… I hope it wasn't important."

Ginny applied the lipstick to Hermione's lips and then to her own. After Ginny was finished with the lipstick she stepped back. "How do I look Gin? Does this shade look to dark for me" Hermione asked.

Before Hermione knew what was going on she started to feel and warm throb deep inside her, she was starting to feel moist between her legs and hot under the collar. She looked over at Ginny and could tell that Ginny was feeling the same thing and before she could do anything Ginny attacked Hermione with faster than cat reflexes. She threw her to the floor and jumped on top of her straddling her hips and pinning her down. Before Hermione knew what was happening Ginny was pressing her lips against the crimson colored lips of the older girl. As she felt Ginny's tongue lick her bottom lip Hermione could feel a strange fire begin to burn in her soul, and it was only now that she realized that the lipstick that Mrs. Weasley Had given her daughter was an instant acting and extremely powerful magical aphrodisiac. This was a special charmed lipstick that caused the wearers to instantly become head over heals with lust for each other. This was normally used by girls that wanted to get a boy in bed, all she would have to do is wear the lipstick and then corner the unsuspecting guy and kiss him on the lips, the spell would be complete and poof the magic would begin… literally. Now that both girls wearing the crimson gloss Hermione knew that there was only one thing she wanted to do..

Six hours later the naked girls were still on the floor of the dorm but they were asleep in each others arms and remained that way until one of the other girls tried to get into the room and they woke up and hurriedly got dressed and went back to their lives. Before they parted Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear "let's do this again next week… but in my room and on Friday night". Neither of them would ever forget what had happened on that cold December morning in the Gryffindor dorm, as it affected the rest of their lives.


End file.
